Conventional clamping device is mainly applied in a rotating tool. The component (such as a tool) which is required to be rotated can take action until the component is female jointed to the clamping device. The clamping device is constituted by a first clamping plate 10, a second clamping plate 11 and a cylinder shaped union protrusion 102′ with elastic material. The first and second clamping plates 10, 11 are respectively equipped with a first fixing groove 101 and a fixing protrusion 111, and respectively equipped with a bored hole 12 and a bored hole 12′ which are respectively disposed at the center of the first and second clamping plates 10, 11. For example, a deckle edge removed tool (such as a steel brush 15), as shown in FIG. 1, is female jointed to the cylinder shaped union protrusion 102′, then the cylinder shaped union protrusion 102′ is disposed in the first clamping plate 10, and then the second clamping plate 11 and the first clamping plate 10 are jointed to each other by using the fixing protrusion 111. Finally, a fixing element 14 and an adapter 13 are respectively inserted into the ends of the first clamping plate 10 and the second clamping plate 11, so as to complete the combination of the clamping device with the deckle edge removed tool.
There are following problems according to the above-mentioned conventional clamping device with the rotating tool:
1. The cylinder shaped union protrusion and the champing plates are a combining type. For above reason, when the cylinder shaped union protrusion and the champing plates are combined with the steel brush, the steel brush is female jointed to the cylinder shaped union protrusion and then the cylinder shaped union protrusion is combined with clamping plates, so as to produce some unnecessary processes.
2. Conventional cylinder shaped union protrusion has the function which female joint the steel brush. When the cylinder shaped union protrusion with elastic material and the steel brush are in operation, the friction between the steel brush and a work piece will generate high heat because of rotation with high speed, so as to damage the cylinder shaped union protrusion.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a clamping device of a rotating tool to solve the above-mentioned problems and disadvantages.